


Married to Dino

by RingoApplePie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingoApplePie/pseuds/RingoApplePie
Summary: Kim Hyun Jung is a 17 year old actress who finds out she's been invited onto We Got Married! Having no experience with love, her husband, DINO of Seventeen, draws out new sides of herself she never knew she had during this journey. What will she do when her feelings for her partner start to get serious in this virtual marriage?(Because Dino is far too irresistible!)





	1. Red Envelope

I look at my stylist, Soomin, suspiciously as she curled my hair. "You seem to be dolling me up even more today. Not to mention a cameraman. Is there a special occasion?" 

She simply smiled. "You'll see later."

"Now I'm really curious!" I laugh. No matter how much I wheedled and pouted, she firmly kept her lips sealed. 

I sneak glances at the silent cameraman filming me from the side as I tried to think of anything on my schedule that might give me a clue. I just finished my filming for my new mini-drama so my schedule is much less packed now. I remember being invited to Hello Counsellor but that's next week. Do I have an interview later? I frown in frustration at my terrible memory. 

Soomin sprayed the last touches of hairspray before stepping back. "There, all done!"

I touch my hair gingerly. "Thank you, it looks really pretty but I don't think I have any activities after this, you don't have to do such a fancy style..." 

"Shh! You have to look your best!" She insists. 

Just then, my manager, Domo-oppa, entered the dressing room. "Oh, she looks really good! Well done, Noona!"

Soomin shrugged with a grin. "I didn't have to do much."

"Okay, let's go, Hyun Jung," he says, taking my bag. 

"Where to?" I protest.

He hands me a red envelope and starts to head out. 

I blink at it in confusion. "... It's not one of those cursed chain letters, is it?" I ask warily.

Soomin guffawed and Domo-oppa stops in the doorway, looking offended. "NO! Why would you even think that? Your brain is so weird!"

"Because it's a RED envelope!" 

"But I'm not going to give you something like that, for goodness' sake! Just open it already!" He sighs.

I narrow my eyes at him before cautiously opening the letter.

The logo at the top of the parchment caught my eye and immediately, I start to laugh. "No, no, no way!" 

Soomin giggles along. "Yes way!" 

"Oh noooo!" My incredulous laughs turned to half-disbelieving moans. 

"Your reaction is really weird. You better hope MBC cuts this scene out or all the fans will think you're crazy," Domo-oppa comments with a smirk.

"Please read the letter out loud," the silent cameraman finally speaks.

I blushed. "Sorry. Um... Dear bride-to-be Hyun Jung, you have been invited onto We Got Married! This may be sudden but here is your first mission. OH! Um, you are to choose a gift for your soon-to-be husband and list three expectations you have for your marriage."

"Ooohhh," Soomin gasps dramatically over my shoulder. 

"Oh my gosh, this is happening way too fast! Aren't they suppose to give an earlier warning or something?" I say weakly.

"They did. We just didn't tell you," Domo-oppa says nonchalantly. I groan and cover my face with my hands. "Now let's go. You have an interview with WGM now and then we can go pick out that gift before going to see him."

"Wait, I'm meeting him today?!" I freeze in shock.

"You're not meeting him next year, that's for sure. Hurry or your pretty dress will go to waste!" Soomin ushers us out.

I stumble after Domo-oppa clumsily while pouting at the lacy pink dress I was wearing. "I knew there was a reason you put me in this!"

**_ WGM Interview _ **

_MC: Please introduce yourself._

_Me: Uh, annyeong, I'm Kim Hyun Jung and I'm an actress._

_MC: You just found out you're going to be on We Got Married. How do you feel?_

_Me: Haha, to be honest, I'm still shocked! I'm only 17 so I didn't expect that I'll be getting married so soon ahaha. I am kinda happy but really nervous too._

_MC: Have you dated before?_

_Me: I started my acting career pretty early at 12 years old, and I've been in the industry since then. I never had the opportunity to date anyone._

_MC: What is your ideal type of guy?_

_Me: I like guys who are honest and considerate. It'd be really cute if he's just as nervous as I am too. If he's too confident, I might not know what to do._

_MC: Can you name some guys who you think might be your husband?_

_Me: Eh? That's a bit sudden hahaha! I truly have no idea! Can I have a clue about him?_

_MC: Your husband is from a rookie idol group that debuted last year._

_Me: EH?! Oh no, I really don't know hahaha! Ummm... Could it be someone from Monsta X or Seventeen? They debuted last year right? Uhh, I think UP10TION debuted last year too..._

_MC: Yes, all those boy groups debuted last year._

_Me: Maybe... Shownu? Sunyoul? ... Seungkwan?_

_MC: Do you like guys with names that start with an S?_

_Me: Oh, it's not like that! I'm sorry, to be honest, I know some of their songs but I don't know any of the members from any of these groups so I'm just saying which I remember ahaha._

_MC: Hahaha, alright. Do you know what you might get for your husband's gift?_

_Me: I've only shopped for one man before and that's my dad hehe. And I only bought him things like a hair comb, wallet or belt. I'll be asking my manager's opinion while shopping, that's for sure!_

 

**To be continued**


	2. Paper Bag Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two participants for WGM meet :)

"Look, you don't have to get the _perfec_ t gift! Just hurry up and buy something or we're going to be late!" Domo-oppa sighs in frustration.

I glare at him. "I'm not going to choose something half-heartedly! If you want me to hurry then give me some suggestions!"

"I did! I gave you tons of suggestions but you shot them all down!"

"You told me to buy him a shirt! I don't even know his size!"

"Then get him a handkerchief!"

"No!" Sighing at his uselessness, I turn away and headed into a random shop.

Domo-oppa didn't understand. I didn't want to get the perfect gift but a thoughtful one. If only I had more time, I would have made something instead!

Just then, something caught my eye. It was a cute red apron that said, "Made with love!" An idea popped into my head: we could have couple aprons! I wander over and sifted through the different designs. Finding a black one that said _"I kiss better than I cook!"_ , I giggle and immediately take it along with the initial red apron and head over to the cashier.

"Matching aprons?" Domo-oppa questions skeptically.

"I think it's cute!" I tell him defensively as I buckle my seatbelt.

He sighs. "Okay, whatever. As long as you found something. Now let's take you over to meet him."

I clutch to my gift as I gaze out the window. Would he like the gift? Would he like... _me_? What if he was expecting someone else? What if _I_ didn't like him?

Suddenly, Domo-oppa handed me a piece of paper and a pen. "You have to write three expectations for your marriage, remember?"

"OH! I forgot!" I exclaim sheepishly. Taking the stationery from him, I frown. _What did I expect...?_ Biting my lip, I scrawl a few lines on the paper in my cursive writing that was hardly legible.

"We're here! He's waiting for you inside." I look out to see that we had stopped outside a quaint little cafe.

"How will I know who he is?" I whisper nervously.

"He's the only one there, apparently the show booked out the entire place. Even the employees aren't there," Domo-oppa explains.

"Okay... Here I go," I breathe. I step out of the mini-van and smooth out my dress, hoping it wasn't too wrinkled and that my hair wasn't messy. Was my makeup still in place?

"Hyun Jung ah, make sure he takes you home! Call me if he doesn't and we'll cancel the marriage!" Domo-oppa calls out jokingly before driving away.

I hold on tighter to the bag that held my gift and with trembling legs, push the door open and step inside. The cafe was small with only a few sets of tables and the light was dim.

To my utter surprise, a man sat at one of tables in the corner but he was wearing a paper bag over his head. I couldn't help but laugh at how silly he looked.

"Um, hi, are you... my husband?" I giggle as I make my way to him. The paper bag head nodded.

"Have you been waiting long?" The man shrugged.

"Umm, why are you wearing that?" I ask and he points to a red envelope on the table.

"Oh no, a mission? You have got to be kidding me!" I groan but picked it up and read aloud, "Answer the riddle below to reveal your husband's face: What three English words are said too much yet not enough?"

I read the mission again and moan in embarrassment. "Ahh. I know the answer but... Ugh, it's so _embarrassing_ to say it... Haha, is it... ** _'_** ** _I_** ** _Love_** ** _You'_**?" I cover my blushing face.

"Majayo, that's correct," the guy under the paper bag laughs. His voice is really light and happy, not too deep but boyish at the same time. I can feel myself getting redder and warmer due to how nervous I was feeling.

He reaches up to pull the paper bag off, and I gasp as an impish smiling face reveals itself. He had dark styled hair and a shy blush across his cheeks. "Annyeong, I'm Seventeen's little giant maknae, Dino," he bows.

I try to push down my inner squeaks and introduce myself, "Annyeong, I'm Kim Hyun Jung."

We shyly smile at each other, barely making eye contact and sat down.

"Oh no, this is getting really awkward," he laughs. I nod and tried to think of a conversation topic but luckily he brings something up.

"Did you know that I was going to be your husband?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all. The only hint I had was that you were from an idol group that debuted last year."

"Aaahhh. I didn't know it was you either, they just said that we have the same age," he explains.

"Oh! Jinja?!" I exclaim. Somehow, in his dark blue blazer, he looked a little older.

"So we're both 18 this year," he smiles. At that, I blink and pause.

"Oh, wait, am I wrong?" Dino looks all flustered now. He seems just as nervous as I am. It's really cute...

"Ah, do you mean 18 by Korean age?" I say slowly.

He nods, looking confused.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting. Then yes, we're the same age," I smile sheepishly.

Dino asks, "You're not Korean?"

"Ah, I am but shortly after I was born, my parents moved to the States. When I was 11 - ah, sorry 12 in Korean age, they got divorced and my mom sent me here to live with my grandparents," I say quickly.

"That must have been really hard for you," Dino says quietly.

"I suppose but I love Korea and my grandparents so I don't mind. Mianhe, the topic got kind of dark!" I apologise.

He smiles kindly at me. "Not at all, thank you for telling me. Are you hungry? Let's go for dinner. I'll give you your present then!"

I could feel my nervousness melt away as he leads me out.

**_WGM_ ** **_Interview_ **

_MC_ _:_ _How_ __ _did_ __ _you_ __ _feel_ __ _when_ __ _you_ __ _met_ __ _your_ __ _husband_ _?_   
_Me_ _:_ _I_ __ _recognised_ __ _him_ __ _since_ __ _I_ __ _do_ __ _like_ __ _Seventeen_ __ _but_ __ _I_ __ _didn't_ __ _know_ __ _much_ __ _about_ __ _him_ _._ _However_ _,_ __ _from_ __ _the_ __ _interaction_ __ _we_ __ _had_ _,_ _I_ __ _could_ __ _see_ __ _he_ __ _was_ __ _very_ __ _kind_ __ _and_ __ _warm_ _._   
_MC_ _:_ _You_ __ _looked_ __ _a_ __ _bit_ __ _nervous_ __ _when_ __ _you_ __ _were_ __ _telling_ __ _him_ __ _about_ __ _your_ __ _childhood_ _._   
_Me_ _:_ _It came up a little randomly so_ _I_ __ _was_ __ _surprised_ __ _at_ __ _myself_ __ _that_ __ _I_ __ _actually_ __ _said_ __ _all_ __ _that_ _._ _I_ __ _don't_ __ _open_ __ _up_ __ _easily_ __ _but_ __ _before_ __ _I_ __ _knew_ __ _it_ _,_ _I_ __ _was_ __ _telling_ __ _him_ __ _about_ __ _it_ __ _and_ __ _we_ __ _hadn't_ __ _even_ __ _been_ __ _talking_ __ _for_ _20_ _minutes_ _._ __ _He's_ __ _just_ __ _really_ __ _easy_ __ _to_ __ _get_ __ _comfortable_ __ _with_ _._

_~…~…~_

_MC_ _:_ _How_ __ _did_ __ _you_ __ _feel_ __ _when_ __ _you_ __ _met_ __ _your_ __ _wife_ _?_   
_Dino_ _:_ _I_ __ _was_ __ _super_ __ _nervous_ _!_ _My_ __ _hands_ __ _were_ __ _sweating_ __ _and_ __ _my_ __ _heart_ __ _was_ __ _beating_ __ _really_ __ _loudly_ _._ _She_ __ _was_ __ _really_ __ _pretty_ _and_ _her_ __ _face_ __ _was_ __ _super_ __ _red_ _,_ _she_ __ _was_ __ _so_ __ _cute_ _._   
_MC_ _:_ _How_ _did_ _you_ __ _feel_ __ _when_ __ _she_ __ _told_ __ _you_ __ _about_ __ _her_ __ _childhood_ _?_   
_Dino_ _:_ _Her_ __ _parents_ __ _divorced_ __ _when_ __ _she_ __ _was_ __ _still_ __ _young_ __ _and_ __ _she_ __ _came_ __ _here_ __ _all_ __ _by_ __ _herself_ __ _to_ __ _live_ __ _with_ __ _her_ __ _grandparents_ _;_ _it_ __ _must_ __ _have_ __ _been_ __ _so_ __ _lonely_ __ _for_ __ _her_ _._ _She_ __ _seemed_ __ _quite_ __ _nonchalant_ __ _about_ __ _it_ _now_ _but_ __ _I'm_ __ _sure_ __ _it_ __ _must_ __ _have_ __ _been_ __ _really_ __ _hard_ __ _back_ __ _then_ _._ _I_ __ _told_ __ _myself_ _, '_ _I_ __ _will_ __ _make_ __ _sure_ __ _she_ __ _won't_ __ _feel_ __ _lonely_ __ _anymore_ _.'_ _Haha_ _,_ _this_ __ _is_ __ _kind_ __ _of_ __ _embarrassing_ __ _to_ __ _say_ __ _out_ __ _loud_ _._

**To** **** **be** **** **continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have a Korean friend who's moved to my country for 7 years now yet she still adds an extra year to her age every time someone asks because she keeps forgetting that we don't count age the way they do. So in the previous chapter when Hyun Jung said she began her career at 12 years old, she was using international age which is 13 in Korea.
> 
> In the recent Boom Boom comeback, Dino looked so hot; it was like he suddenly matured! So proud of the precious maknae! (≧∇≦) I'm also SO OBSESSED with the song omg...
> 
> Next part: Dino and Hyun Jung exchange gifts and expectations!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone, I'm Miya! I'm new to AO3 so I really really hope you like this story. Please feel free to give me writing tips and let me know your thoughts on this!
> 
> I've posted this story on Wattad too! (I'm new there as well!) So you can choose where to read conveniently. But both platforms will be updated at the same time and pace, no worries!


End file.
